Elizébet
The Ruler of Crimson Blood and Queen of the Greater Fiends, Elizébet '(血のエリザベート; ''Chi no Erizebeto, Elizebet of Blood) was tasked with retrieving an important ancient artifact from the ancestral Hayabusa Village, setting into motion the events that threatens the very existence of mankind and can be seen as the secondary antagonist. Appearance Elizébet is a Fiend female of average height having light brown hair and eerily striking clear golden eyes, she wears a blood-colored red overcoat that remains open and exposes her chest and Midriff. Around her chest she wears black garments around her breast that seems to be materialized greatly around her midriff she has an insignia tattoo above her navel, she wears baggy red pants to match her overcoat and red-heeled shoes. Later in the game she strips her clothes down to what's left of her garment and fully nude before transformation. Her fiendish form makes her resemble a more dragon or scorpion appearance having a tail and wings her stomach appears to be ripped off showing only spinal bone; her hair also turns read and she gains claws and red shoulder guards. Plot ''Ninja Gaiden Sigma'' Although never seen or mentioned during the Dark Dragon Blade Incident itself, it was later established that she made a pact with Murai, allowing him to obtain power from the Dark Dragon Blade.Ryu Hayabusa (character file) ''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2'' Elizébet is the Ruler of Blood and Queen of the Greater Fiends. She is also one of Vazdah's Four Deadly Greater Fiend Lords, and the blood priestess of the Fiend cult, the Order of the Necromantale. Long ago the Dragon Ninjas of old sealed her and her fellow Greater Fiends into a never ending sleep, until one day, she was awakened by Dagra Dai, the High Infernal Priest. Once awakened, she was tasked with the retrieval of the Jashinzou; the Demon Statue, guarded at all times by the Dragon Lineage. She approached the Black Spider Clan in hopes of gaining their services and makes Genshin, the Overlord of the Spider ninjas an offer he couldn't refuse: honour and glory for the destruction of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan, the modern descendants of the Dragon Lineage. After successfully stealing the Demon Statue from the Castle of the Dragon, Elizébet goes to South America, home of the Necromantale, and presents the newly empowered demon statue to Dagra Dai. She is then ordered to kill Ryu Hayabusa before he can interfere any further, and challenges him in her Fiendish form, but is defeated. She refuses to die and proclaims her return. When Genshin lost to the Dragon Ninja at Mount Fuji's erupting summit, she resurrected him and turned him into a Fiend. She then mocked the Ninja Overlord when he lost to Ryu again, and challenged an angered Ryu in the Underworld. Despite her boosted powers in her fiend form, she was defeated by Ryu as he dual-wielded the Dragon Sword and the Blade of the Archfiend. As she let out an ear piercing scream, she solidified and crumbled to the ground. Abilities *'''Melee Attacks: She has a lot of tail attacks and even an impale throw. She also has a few short ground combos. *'Flight': She mostly flies. *'Life inducement: '''Elizebet is able to give life to a person and turn it into a demon. *'Blood Attacks': While in flight, she can shoot blood at the player. If it touches the player, she regains a bit of her health *'Stun Rings': While in flight, she can project ground rings around the player. If the player stays in them, they will be stunned. *'Charge': Probably her most common move. Usually done when she is not on the ground. * '''Teleportation : '''Elizabeth seems to be able to teleport to a place to another. * '''Agility': Elizebet is incredibly agile, being able to blink and move at lightning fast speeds. Trivia *Elizébet is apparently named after Elizébet Bathory, the historic and cruel "Queen of Blood", who bathed in the blood of young maidens in the belief it would restore her youth. *Mentioned as the Supreme Fiend Gogohn's Priestess of Blood in the Prayer of the Necromantale. * She possesses the "Heart of Crimson Blood" Quotes * "I am Elizébet, Ruler of Blood! Queen of the Greater Fiends!" - to Ryu. * "I gave you the everlasting life of a fiend, yet you threw it away! Undone by your pathetic sentimentality." - Elizébet to the dead Greater Fiend, Genshin. Gallery NG2_Render_Boss_GreaterFiend4_Elizabet-Human.jpg|NG2: Elizabet render NG2_Art_Boss_GreaterFiend4_Elizabet_1a.jpg|NG2: Elizabet artwork NG2_Art_Boss_GreaterFiend4_Elizabet_1b.jpg|NG2: Elizabet artwork with unknown structure Elizabet Concept Art.jpg|NG2: Elizabet artwork with storyboard NG2_Art_Boss_GreaterFiend4_Elizabet_3.jpg|NG2: Elizabet in fiend form artwork, of final design used in thegame NG2_Art_Boss_GreaterFiend4_Elizabet_2a.jpg|NG2: Elizabet in fiend form, concept art of unused design NG2_Art_Boss_GreaterFiend4_Elizabet_2b.jpg|NG2: Elizabet in fiend form, concept art of unused design Ninja Gaiden II Elizabet PNG.png|PNG Render Ninja Gaiden II Elizabet Fiend PNG.png|Elizabet fiend form PNG NG2_Elizébet_in_ceremony.jpg References Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Fiends Category:Boss Battles Category:Ninja Gaiden 2 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Warlords